


An Accident

by MissIzzy



Series: Playing Games With the Girls [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an x_men100 challenge to use one or more of a list of sentences in a drabble. In this case, the sentence used is "Looking around, they surveyed the carnage about them, then one ventured a guilty, 'Uh...oops?'"

Logan wasn't quite sure what happened, because it went so quickly.

From what he could tell, Jubilee's dance on the bed had ended with her falling on Rogue, and she had rolled off in time to escape injury, but Rogue had still absorbed her power. Then Rogue had panicked and started shooting plasma.

By the time the three of them had calmed her down, the room was an absolute mess. Looking around, they surveyed the carnage about them, then one ventured a guilty, "Uh...oops?"

Then Scott arrived, and his first words were, "Logan, what are you doing here?"


End file.
